


After school lessons

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Nagisa sounds innocent, Tentacles, gift for my sis birthday, handjobs, staying back after class, untill the end ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa stays back after class to ask Korosensei about some problems he's been having lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After school lessons

**Author's Note:**

> It's my sisters birthday today and she wanted me to write a fanfic on her fav ship Nagisa / Korosensei (She has a weird thing for tentacles) so I wrote this for her.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!!! XOXOXO
> 
> Also, enjoy ~<3

"Okay, that's the bell, see ya tommorrow class, good luck killing me" as Korosensei waved his students out the classroom, except for Nagisa, he wanted to stay back and talk to Korosensei about some... Things.

"Umm, Korosensei, can I... Ask you something?" Nagisa asked starring up into his two little dots he calls eyes.

"Sure thing, remember, I'm your teacher first, Target second, so what's the question?" 

"W-well, you haven't taught us anything about... S-Sex-ed yet, and I... Have some questions about it"

"okay" Korosensei said after shoving a bar of chocolate into his large mouth

"Well, I've been having some... Problems lately, and I don't know how to deal w-with it"

"Okay what's the problem you speak of?" He asks swallowing the chocolate he had put on his mouth before.

"Uhh" he said as he removed a giant book he had been covering over his groin since the beginning of this conversation to reveal a tent shape In the front of his school pants "This" he said as he pointed his finger towards it. 

"Oh okay then" he said as he moved slightly closer to Nagisa "it just means your sexually aroused"

"How do I... Get rid of it?" Nagisa asked starting to get a little embarrassed by all these questions he's asking to an octopus.

"Uhh well, ejaculation will get rid of it normaly, but just a quick question, if you didn't know how to get rid of it how did you stop it the other times this has happened?"

"Oh I.. Umm... Waited for a while before it went away by itself" as he started a his feet becoming even more embarrassed than before "also, how do I... Ejaculate?" He could tell that Korosensei was getting uncomfortable with answering these questions just as much as Nagisa was asking them.

"C-Could you show me?" Nagisa asked almost making Korosensei drop his sweets he had on his teachers desk. "Uhh" 

"Please!" He begged "I promise you won't hurt me if that's what your worried about, I want to know this for the it... Happens again" as he gave Korosensei an adorable innocent look.

"Okay fine, if I harm you tell me instantly though!" 

"Deal" Nagisa said as he was being put up on top of a desk with Korosensei's tentacle unbuttoning his pants, soon freeing his cock as he soon wrapped his tentacle around it and started to pump up and down earning a moan from Nagisa making his eyes roll into the back of his head as he shut his eyelids.

"Moving your hand up and down is normaly the way humans like you do this, but you can do it anyway you wish to" Korosensei said as Nagisa responded with a closed mouth moan. Korosensei wrapped his tentacle all around his 7 inch cock and started to make circular motions with them. He could feel his climax coming very shortly.

"When you are finished you will end up cu-" Nagisa didn't hear the rest of what he had to say as he came on Korosensei's tentacle as he wiped it off with a tissue he had on his desk.  
"Now you are aware of what to do Nagisa?" He asked looking at nagisas blushing face.

"Oh uhh yea, thanks so much Korosensei" as he put himself away and grabbed all his things ready to walk out the door.

"No problem, if you have any other questions feel free to ask me, oh by the way, please refrain from doing that in the middle of class" he said as his face turned purple with a X on it.

"Haha sure, bye Korosensei, see you tommorrow" waving as if nothing had happened between them.

"See ya, practice on your assassination skills to try to kill me" 

"Okay" as he walked out closing the door behind him.

\----------

"Ha, he really thought I didn't know how to masturbate?, how stupid can you get" Nagisa thought as he walked down the corridor "I'm gonna have lots of fun with this teacher!" As he walked out to the field to make his way home.

The next day Korosensei teaches everyone about Sex-ex all day to avoid another conversation like the one He and Nagisa had the other day.

 

~Hitachiin-Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird fanfiction, hope you enjoyed it as well sis ~<3
> 
> UPDATE: My sis loved it, and now won't stop hugging me XD, love ya to sis :3


End file.
